Sleeping Light
by Nekon
Summary: Mitsuru/Shinobu. Shinobu thinks while Mitsuru sleeps... on Shinobu ^^"" right, whatever


Music filled the room as the two boys sat against the bed, dedicatedly working on their homework. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and in fact that hadn't spoken for the last hour, both just working on their respective homeworks. Soft scratching of pencil against paper could be heard ever so slightly underneath the light music that played in the room, meant to sooth instead of stimulate.  
  
Shinobu stared at the stack of paper in front of him, than at the one last sheet next to it. It was amazing how much he had done without even realizing it. The relaxed atmosphere had allowed him to go into some sort of zone, where he had whized through his work without having to slave over it like he usually did. Now he was almost done, and it was much earlier than he was used to. Maybe he'd have time to do… other things. With an internal leacherous smile that most wouldn't have though possible of Shinobu, the solemn boy set himself to finishing his last bit of homework as quickly as possible. Sure it was possible that Mitsuru wouldn't be done yet, but that wasn't Shinobu's problem was it? He was going to get what he wanted one way or another.  
  
It took less than ten minutes to finish the normally frusterating english homework, and he sat up with a contented sigh, stretching slightly. As his arms fell to his side, eye's almost seemed to light up and he started to turn to his companion. Just as he did so, something thumped against his side. With a start, Shibobu looked down.  
  
And found Mitsuru leaning against him. When the first little leap of his gut calmed down, he realized that the bright eyed boy wasn't trying to start something, but had instead fallen asleep, tipping over in his oblivion to lay against Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu couldn't help but feel a bit disgruntled. Sure, there was no way that Mitsuru could have known what he was planning, but still, somehow he felt that his roomate should have known.  
  
But as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping figure, he found he couldn't keep any of his frusteration, as normal. Somehow the dawn colored young man had wormed himself into Shinobu's heart. A heart that he thought has been sealed up permanently a long time ago.  
  
Mitsuru snuffled and burrowed closer, instictively seaking warmth even in his sleep. Shinobu grinned. Mitsuru seemed to be constantly cold, and was always seeking ways to warm up. Usually it was at Shinobu's expense as he would wake up in the middle of the night with freezing cold feet pressed between his legs. He would always grumble, but deep down he enjoyed having the other boy in bed with him, and suspected that Mitsuru felt the same. There was something comforting about having someone else in bed with you. Shinobu always thought he would hate it, being cooped up like that, but at cliché as it sounded, with Mitsuru it seemed natural. Like it was were he was suppose to be. He actually wanted to ask Mitsuru to stay with him every night, but he didn't want to push his luck. As dedicated as he felt to this relationship, he wasn't sure how serious Mitsuru was. And Shinobu definitely didn't want push; with time maybe he'd be more certain.  
  
Reaching out slightly, Shinobu began to stroke the light ear that ghosted over his neck, tickling him slightly. It was so soft and silky that it usually surprised Shinobu when he felt it. He used the same things at the light haired youth next to him, but his hair was never as soft. Maybe it was something inherent within Mitsuru's genes. They'd never know of course, unless the parents who had abandoned him decided to come back for some reason after about 17 years. One way or another, it didn't change the fact that Shinobu loved to stroke it.  
  
If anything, the touch seemed to relaxe Mitsuru more, and he shifted until he was pressed right up against Shinobu's side before giving a contented smile. One arm fell out of the blanket that was bundled around him and a finger twitched softly before lying still. Mitsuru was apparantly to deeply asleep to notice the cold and do anything about it.  
  
"The things I do for you." Shinobu grinned, reaching out to tuck the stray arm back inside the blanket, making sure it was securely fashioned.  
  
He remembered when they first got together. Shinobu has been aware of his feelings for quite some time, but as often as he was right, he didn't want to take the chance and tell Mitsuru, perhaps ruining a very precious friendship. Contrary to popular opinion, he had emotions, quite a few of them in fact, he just choose to keep them to himself for the most part.  
  
Luckily for him, Mitsuru was much more daring than he was, or else they would perhaps still only be close friends. With a smile, Shinobu thought back.  
  
'It has been a very rainy day and Shinobu was feeling down. Earlier that day his father had called, and after a five minute cold conversation, both had hung up without saying goodbye. To sum it up simply, Shinobu was in a bad mood. And most people were smart enough to steer clear. Not Mitsuru though, never Mitsuru. The bright eyed youth had taken him, ignoring all protests, and dragged him into the pooring ran. They had walked in silence for ten minutes before coming to a meadow. Mitsuru hadn't said a thing, instead taking Shinobu's hand again and dragging him through some woods, until they came upon a small stream. Farther up there was a small waterful that would have been beautiful if Shinobu wasn't in a bad mood.  
  
"Mitsuru," Shinobu drawled, not using his usual nickname for his friend, and instead opting for a drawn out full name, "What's going on?"  
  
"Shhh! Wait!" Mitsuru tugged at Shinobu's hand, giving him a stern look. Against all logic, Shinobu found himself obeying, feeling strangely content that Mitsuru didn't seem inclined to release his hand.  
  
They had stood there for another ten minutes before the rain suddenly decreased, stopping with suddenness that Shinobu blinked in surprise. Mitsuru gave a delighted laugh and Shinobu looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Look!" Mitsuru cut him off, pointing towards the waterful.  
  
Obediently, (an unnerving trend that Shinobu was determined to stop) he looked up in the direction that his friend was pulling at, and found his eyes widdening in surprise. A double rainbow was floating just above the waterful, wavering slightly as water continued to flow. Everything seemed to glistened as small drops of dew stayed on everthing, the ground to saturated to soak it up yet. There was just the slightest bit of sunlight peeking through the clouds and brightened the stream. It was quite majestic.  
  
The two stood in silent for the longest time, staring at the beautiful sight that was rare to see. Finally Shinobu let out a sigh, and with a start, realized that all the bad feelings that had been boiling up inside of his where gone now, and all he felt was peace. Wide-eyed, he looked at his best friend, and found Mitsuru already gazing at him.  
  
Breaking into a smile, he whispered, "Thanks."  
  
Mitsuru matching the smile, "You're welcome." And leaned forward to plant a soft smile on Shinobu's lips. Before the other boy was able to respond, Mitsuru broke away and started back the way they had come, still clutching Shinobu's hand.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry." Mitsuru tugged forcefully on his friends hand.  
  
Shinobu smiled contently and allowed himself to be lead. He had a feeling he would be in this position a lot.'  
  
Finding that content smile on his face again, Shinobu pressed a kiss against Mitsuru's soft hair to hide it. There was an odd flutter in the solemn youths heart and he could feel what could only be described as a 'mushy' expression appear on his face. Maybe he could wait to have some fun. It was much too nice to have his young lover leaning against him, exibiting such complete trust by feeling safe enough to fall asleep against him.  
  
With one last kiss to Mitsuru's nose, a slight smile at the sleeping youth mumbling and a grin when his lover clutched posessively at him, Shinobu settled himself in to a long rest against the bed. And more importantly, against his Mitsuru.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Alright, small short silly fluff for Here in Greenwood. I just felt like writing a little fic with one guy being asleep, and so decided to do Mitsuru and Shinobu. My first Here is Greenwood fic, and I guess it's alright… kinda…. Riiight. I haven't watched the ovas in a while, so I may have said some things inaccurately. I tried to do the best as possible with my memory. This is being written as I watch the USA vs. Germany soccer game (we lost (we as in the USA ^^"") 4 so 2. Oh well, Germany's good. 


End file.
